A New Past
by res123
Summary: When a spell Lemina made accidentally ends up in Nalls food it robbed him of 998 years of his past. Can Ruby and the others get Nalls memories back...And keep him out of trouble at the same time? Nall x Ruby.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Prologue

He couldn't believe this was happening! It can't be happening! But it was. He had seen it in their eyes. the pity and heartbreak. This wasn't a Dream. Alex, Luna, Kyle, Jessica, Mia, Nash, They were all gone! how was he supposed to go on like this?! He felt so lonely in this new but familiar world.

" What am I going to do!" He sobbed into the darkness.

"Nall?" asked a high soft voice.

"R-ruby"He choked out, Confused. She was in her baby dragon form . He'd only seen it once or twice before. She landed beside him on the hollow tree trunk.

"I think I should talk to you about something",she said in a strangely gentle voice. He had an idea what it might be about. This was awful, he didn't want Ruby to see him cry...But at the same time he didn't want her to go.

"Please d-don't I-...You can't make m-me feel-y-you d-don't know-gone!" his voice broke completely on the last word.

"Yeah I know I don't Know...But I'm going too some day," She told him in a sorrowful tone.

"W-What?!" he gasped. She would never know what this was like! This terrible lonely feeling... would she...? The awful truth dawned on him. Her friends were going to die, just like his did. No. NO. He would never let her be alone like that! Once again like a few times before on this adventure he felt something old but strong awaken inside of him.

"You know , before I met you I didn't really want to grow up," She told him a little ashamed. " I knew I would have to watch my friends grow old and die. I knew I would have to say good bye to them..And I couldn't bear it. If it wasn't for something you told me I wouldn't have accepted my birthright".

Nall was flabbergasted. Something HE had told her? What could he have said? Ruby continued after a pause.

"I don't know if you meant this or if it was a bunch of horse blast you told me to make me feel better,,,"

All of a sudden the older part of himself felt very upset.

"You said all the adventures I was having with Hiro and the others would become wonderful memories and when I was sad I would call on those memories to make me happy again. That I'd see Hiro's smiling face and find the will to go on."

Ruby paused again and stared at the crescent blue star gathering her thoughts. Then she turned back to Nall.

"I...Even if you didn't believe what you said I believe it's true. No! I know it's true! Nall, you and your friends will always be together! Even if it's just in your hearts! And besides, were all with you so your not all alon-"

"I meant every word."

"Hey! don't cut me off!" Ruby fumed.

"Ruby! I. meant. every. word. I did tell you that to help you accept your birthright, But I didn't make any of that up! I know Alex and the others are still with me even if I can't see or hear them!"He glared at her, feeling hurt and angry. Did she really think he made that up?

Suddenly Ruby grabbed his shoulders and said urgently,

"Nall do you remember?! Do you remember more of your friends?! Your life ?! OUR friends?!"But her sudden words startled him out of his odd focus.

"W-Wha- Ahhh !AHHHH!" He now had a headache that could split a rock. But,unlike the other times he had remembered something, the headache didn't take the memory with it. And that memory told him something important.

"Nall are you ok?! Oh not again!" Ruby cried.

"I'm ...Ok...I remember..."

"You do!" She exclaimed.

"Just...the one...memory."

"Oh..Well that's a start at least" He didn't know how but He had ended up in her arms when the headache started. He sat up straighter and put his arms around her waist and under her wings like she held him. She started blushing a little. Yes, that memory told him enough. No, what he already knew. Ronfar, Jean, Lemina, Leo and this Hiro he could now put a face to. They were his friends too. He wasn't alone and he shouldn't have felt that he was. And he had always loved Ruby. Not just as the boy he was now, but as a grown man too.

"Come on lets go get Ronfar to help with your headache."

"Yeah..." He kept looking into her eyes. He knew that if he did things right and got her to love him back he would never be alone again...And he could keep her from ever being alone in the first place.

* * *

AN. Dear readers, it is because of the encouragement of my editor Archangel Samuel that I posted this. She herself has made two Lunar stories. If you are a fan of Jean x Leo please read her story Danger in the Dark. She has also made a Nall x Ruby oneshot. Yay! Anyway thank you for taking the time to read this. Please leave a review if you feel you have the time.

r.e.s.


	2. Chapter 2 :part 1

Dear readers, I do not own Lunar silver star story complete ,Lunar 2 Eternal Blue complete or any of the characters. The only thing I own is this story line and Ruby's human form. ( which will be in the next half of this chapter ) And is free for anyone to use so long as 1 They have my permission and approval of what they wish to use it for. 2 They give me credit for it.

r.e.s.

* * *

Why hadn't she used it yet? It had been almost a week since she made the spell that would make Vane fly again, and with it she could finally restore Vane to its former glory! Tourists would come from all over Lunar to see the flying city and learn about its rich history and tradition! And a VARY modest fee for being guided through the cave of trial would help her restore and even upgrade the buildings much faster, as well as win the bet with that chunky Ramus! (Or "Anus" as she had started calling him.) So...Why hadn't she used it yet? She looked at the puffy white clouds that floated over the guild. Why did something feel...missing?

"Lemina? What's the matter, Dear?"

She jumped and spun around to see her mother's concerned face.

"What? Nothing is wrong, mother! I've just...been distracted today."

Her mother shook her head.

"It's not just today dear. Ever since you made that potion for Vane you've looked like a lost soul, and you seemed so happy at first. Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Lemina looked back at the sky.

"I...I don't know mother." she said earnestly.

" This is going to be the greatest thing I've ever accomplished, besides beating that panty-wad Zophar with my friends. But every time I've gone to use that spell something's held me back. Something felt...missing somehow."

She sighed she should have known her mother would notice her odd behavior. But...she herself didn't understand what was wrong. How was she going to explain it without making her mother worry? But instead of looking more concerned, her mother's face cleared and she smiled.

"Ahh, I think I understand what's wrong."

"You do?" Lemina asked confused.

"I think I might. Sweetheart, if I wasn't in Vane at the time would you still want to make the city fly?"

"What? No, of course not. I'd want to wait until you came home."

"And why is that?"

She stared at her mother, stunned. How in the world could she ask such a thing! Wasn't it obvious!?

"Because your my mother and I love you! And I want you to be there with me when I accomplish something mega awesome!"

Her mother smiled more broadly.

"And with that logic shouldn't EVERYONE you love be there?"

"Everyone? Who else is there?" she asked.

"Lemina when you defeated Zophar you did so with your friends. You defeated him together and shared in the victory. Although you don't need their help with this task, perhaps you feel something's missing because you want your friends, the people you love besides myself and Borgan, to be there to share in your greatest personal triumph."

Lemina stared at her mother, dumbfounded. Of course! That's what was missing! Why hadn't she seen it herself? She had to go get her friends right away! Except for Hiro and Lucia...But that couldn't be helped! She'd get the friends she could and make Vane fly at last!

"Thank you mother!" she cried, huging her. "Your a genius! Not that I didn't already know that!"

She let go of her then and zoomed down the stairs yelling over her shoulder, "I'll be back by lunch!"

Now she just needed her wand from her office and she'd be off to Tabin's Peak to get Ruby. What she stumbled upon was more putrid than Zopher. Borgan was in HER office pouring the potion SHE made out of its clear glass container into an old tartar sauce bottle! She had never been so furious in her life! This was worse than if he had tried to read her diary!

"Borgan! You pus-faced thief! Put that pack right this instant!"

At the sound of her voice Borgan dropped the now empty bottle and it shattered on the floor.

"Uh...L-Lmina! I uh...Didn't expect you back so soon! I was just uh..."

"Stealing my potion!" Lemina cut in.

N-No! I was, uh...Putting it in a stronger bottle for you! That glass one was a little flimsy."

Lemina glared harder, making him set the other bottle down.

"That is the dumbest lie I've ever heard! Do you think I'm an idiot!? How did you think you were going to get away with this!? You can't even be in here without my permission!"

"Now now, let's not go making baseless accusations! Besides, as your future father-in-law I'm well within my rights to be here!"

Lemina's visoin started to turn red. She snatched her wand off the desk.

"N-Now wait a minute lets not do anything hast-"

"GET OUTTA HERE! MEGA MAGIC FLAME!"

Fire erupted from the tip of her wand, engulfing the bottom of Borgan's robes in flames. He ran/waddled from the room shrieking, "Lady Miria!"

Her mother was going to be angry with her for that. Even though he deserved it! She sighed. Now that she knew Borgan was after her potion (probably so he could use it himself and take all the credit!) she couldn't leave it here. She'd have to take it with her to Tabin's Peak. She looked at the mess on the floor and growled under her breath. She needed to get going before she really did do something rash to Borgen!

* * *

Nall sighed as he walked onto the playground. He had to be patient. Even though he DIDN'T like waiting. But that's exactly waht he had to keep doing...WAIT...Because she wasn't ready. And he knew why when he saw her looking at the blue star. She wasn't ready to let go of him...Hiro

It had been three years since he left for the blue star, and Nall knew she missed him. He understood more that she thought. If Alex and Luna had left him behind he would have felt heartbroken too. But there was something more, a fear deep in his heart. What if...What if the crush she had on Hiro wasn't just a crush? What if it had been something...Genuine? He felt a cold, icy knife stab into his heart. What if she never got over Hiro? What if he was left waiting for her forever?

No! That wasn't going to happen! She was just a young women who MIGHT still have a silly crush. She would grow out of it if she hadn't already. She WOULD move on. But...how long would he have to wait? Frustration surged through him making his fists clench. When was she going to understand that he was the REAL deal, that HER Mr. right...was there with her now...

"Hey Ruby, Lemina's here. She says she needs your help with something," he told her calmly.

She jumped a little but shook it off and flew onto his shoulder. Her warm feathers chased away the painful cold in his heart.

"Really? With what?" she asked

"I'm not sure. Shesaid she found a way to make Vane fly again and that someone needed to go get you."

"Wow, it'd be really cool to see Vane fly! I wonder if Lemina can do it."

"Your not sure she can?" Nall asked.

Ruby considered that a moment.

"Not really. Things don't always go as Lemina plans then to, like that time with the magic carpet..."

"What magic carpet?"

"Ugh...Lemina used to have one. Long story short, what started out as a good idea turned into a painful fifteen foot mistake. The carpet might still be in that tree too."

"Man, that sucks. I'm happy you guys were okay," Nall said.

"Yeah me too. Anyway , like I said, Lemina's plans don't always go well. But it would be neat if she really did make Vane fly again..."

Ruby got a faraway look in her eyes.

"You know, Lemina's always talked about restoring Vane to its former glory but sometimes I wonder what that former glory was...I wonder what Vane was really like a long time ago."

Nall grinned, seeing an oppertunity.

"Well for starers, it was in a lot better repair," He stated mtter-of-factly. "The buildings weren't run down, there was water in the canals, the grass was actully green, and you had to go through something called the Cave of Trial to get there the first time."

"Oh, yeah! Your old enough to remember that far back!" Ruby exclaimed.

Nall's smile faltered a little. That...wasn't exactly the reaction he was hoping for. He wanted to hear something like 'Oh wow, Nall! That's really awesome!' or 'Wow, Nall, it's really cool you know so much!'

"Uh...yeah...right...well anyway, the Cave of Trial was-"

"Crawling with monsters and hard to navigate?" Ruby interrupted.

"Y-yeah how'd you know that!?" Nall stuttered, stunned.

Me, Hiro, and the others had to go through it once!"

He looked at her, skeptically. What would she have gone through the Cave of Trial for? That place hadn't been needed in centuries.

"First off, it's 'Hiro and I' not 'me and Hiro' and I think your talking about something else, Ruby. You can walk right in to Vane nowadays, so there's no reason for you to have gone through the Cave of Trial." He concluded this while watching steam start blowing out of Ruby's ears.

"Oh yes there is! Borgan was in Vane to kidnap Lemina's mom, so he told his goons to keep us out, and we had to go through the cave to get in!"

The look on her face made him wonder if he was going to get her flame breath soon. But he also wondered why she had never told him this. He'd heard about Lemina's mother when some people from Vane came to Meribia to shop. The dragon kids had "over heard" a few things about it. Now that he knew, he realized something: He may know the gist of Ruby and the others' adventure, but he didn't know anything specific. In fact, he remembered wondering aloud to some of the dragon kids what Ruby, Hiro and the others were up to not too long after he'd met them. Ruby had never really talked to him about her adventure. But why? He had told her about many of his adventures...the ones where he was alone anyway...He hadn't told her much about his advetures with his friends. That would lead to the story of their lives...and their deaths...And thatmight make him...Cry...And he didn't want Ruby to see him like that. She already had once, when he'd seen Luna's face after so long. That was humiliating enough, even though she was more kind and understanding that he expected...or deserved. But he wanted her to think of him as a grown man, not a child. A man who would wipe away HER tears. Who would protect her always. Who would help her carry her grief when her friends passed on...No. When THEIR friends passed on. And hopefully, long before that happened, she would love him back. And he could hold her in his arms and make her feel warm, safe, and loved during the long, cold, lonely nights.

He felt his face glow red as details of what these nights might be like flashed before his eyes. Ruby, who was now angrily preening herself, felt the heat comeing off his face.

"Nall, what's the matter with you? Are you going to have a coronary or something?" she asked, still sounding irritated.

"W-what is...?"

"Your face, stupid! Why does it look like a tomato!?"

"Eek! I mean-! That's not-t-that's none of your business! Stop being so nosy, you brat!"

"BRAT!? Look who's talking mister I-can't-have-a-real-conversation-with-out-acting-a rrogant-and-stuck-up!"

"Arrogant and stuck up!? Hmmph! At least I'm mature enough not to get into food fights with the dragon kids! Or torch someone in the face just because they didn't get their way!"

"Oh yeah!? Well, I wouldn't call someone who talks about themselves all the time, constantly brags, then gets shy for no reason, or gets defensive when you ask a simple question to be mature!"

Nall's face went red again, but this time from anger as well as embarrassment. He was so irritated he didn't notice they were about to reach the kitchen.

"Oh really Ruby!? Well I wouldn't call someone who refused to take her human form and couldn't give me a reason to be mature! Or for that matter disappearing to the carnival for days at a time! probably so you don't have to do any chores for a while!"

Ruby's expression twisted into something he didn't expect. Instead of looking irate she looked...offended and...and hurt!? W-what did he...?

Ruby flew off his shoulder.

"You! You don't know anything! You JERK!" On that last word Nall finally got a face full of flames. He heard her scream "JERK" one more time as she flew into the kitchen.

"Damn it" he coughed, wiping soot off his face. What in the world did he say!? That argument didn't seem any different from the ones they'd had before. But he knew from the look on her face he had struck some sort of nerve. He looked at his hands, sooty and blackened from wiping the stuff off his face, and began to feel furious with himself. Why did he have to say 'none of your business'? Couldn't he have been more...Cool? Calm? Less of a bashful dork who couldn't come up with a plausible excuse? And...What was she hiding from him?

He looked into the kitchen confused. Saying she wouldn't take a human form and she went to the carnival to get out of chores shouldn't have hurt her feelings, unless there was something he said that really WAS untrue...But what? Her going to the carnival usually did happen whe it was her turn to do the dusting...But maybe she was just killing to birds with one stone? Maybe she was going to the carnival to skip dusting and...do something else? And HAD she taken a human form? He had shown her how, but when it was her turn to try it, she refused. When asked why, she couldn't give a reason. All she'd ever say was "She just didn't want to." If she had taken a human form, why hadn't she shown him?

Nall scowled and stomped into the kitchen. What he needed to do was apologize to Ruby for hurting her feelings. THEN he could find out what she was hiding!

But he couldn't find her. Ruby and Lemina were nowhere to be found. Nall spotted some of the kids making lunch and went to ask them.

"Hey guy, have you seen Ruby? I thought she'd be talking to Lemina..." He eyed the door to the jail. They wouldn't have gone in there would they...?

"Ruby and Lemina left," one of the kids piped up.

"What!? I- Didn't Lemina want to talk to Ruby for a minute?" he asked, trying to hide his distress. The kids looked at him strangely and another one spoke up.

"I think so...but Ruby zoomed out of the hallway and through the front door, then Lemina ran after her."

Nall turned his face away while he controlled his expression. What could he have said? What was she hiding from him? His heart sank and began to twist painfully. Why did she feel she needed to keep something from him? Didn't she trust him?

"Hey Nall, if your feeling sad, why not eat some fish? That usually makes you feel better," the boy who was cooking asked. Nall turned back, trying to make his face look discontent instead of hurt.

"I'm not SAD. I'm...irritated," he said, taking the plate with the fish.

"Okay...you-uhh-still got some soot on your face."

Nall scowled, and the boy suddenly became preoccupied with the stove. Nall sighed and took a bite. And then looked down at the fish confused. Something about it tasted...off. He swallowed and started to gag. He had NEVER come across an after taste as bad as this! It was like swallowing someones else's bile!

"Nall! What's-"

"What did *cough* you *gag* cook this in! It's *cough* revolting!" He choked out, gasping.

"S-some stuff you're supposed to cook fish in!" the boy stammered.

"WHAT stuff!?" Nall demanded. The boy took the bottle from beside the stove and handed it to him. Nall looked at it and TRIED to keed his voice calm.

"First off, you dip fish in tartar sauce AFTER it's been cooked and second this bottle is FIVE years old! Where did you get this!? It's WAY past it's prime!"

"I-I don't know. It was on the table," Nall almost growled. "Just throw it out, and anything else you made with it!"

"Right!"

Nall stalked out of the kitchen and towards his chambers. He needed to find some holy water or something in case he'd been poisoned. He didn't understand what happened! First, he upset Ruby so much she wouldn't stay in the same room with him. Then, he figured out she was hiding something from him, and now a bunch of fish got ruined! What else was going to go wrong today!


	3. Chapter 3 :part 2

Ruby sat on Jeans shoulder fuming. Nall had no right to say things like that to her! Well it wasn't like he knew the truth, but still! He assumed way too much!

"Hey Ruby, is something wrong? You've seemed upset all morning," Jean asked concerned.

"That's true, you've been vary aggravated dear," Grandpa gwyn added before she could deny it. "Why don't you tell us what's bothering you?"

Ruby looked at the concerned faces of her Grandpa and friend who had become like a sister over the past three years. She then looked down at the roof of the guild they were standing on.

"Well I-"

"All right everyone, be prepared to see mega history be made!" Lemina announced, coming up the stairs.

"Hey there Blondie, it's about time. You stop to buy us drinks? Cuz we've been wating here a while. Ronfar said. Lemina glared back.

"Don't exaggerate! It wasn't that long! Mother just wanted to talk to me about...Something I did to Borgan...Anyway, let's get started!"

Lemina walked to the middle of the roof and everyone gathered around her.

"Lemina, I know you told us Borgan put your spell into that bottle but are you sure that's it? It doesn't have a magic aura..." Mauri asked gently, holding her and Ronfar's shy two-year-old daughter Lu in her arms.

"Don't worry about that! It'll get a mega magic aura aura after I activate it!"

Lemina set the bottle on the floor and took out her wand, holding it high in the air. a look of intense focus came over her and her voice took on a haunting echo as she began speaking a forgotten language. The bottle unscrewed itself and teh contents came floating out. She spoke a few more verses and a bright light flashed from the milky white substance, blinding them all for a moment...Then splattered on the floor.

There was an awkward silence, and then Ronfar took his chin in his hand thoughtfully and said, " I might be wrong, but I think this is the part where something happens."

Lemina stood frozen a look of disbelief and horror on her face.

"Mama isn't the town sposed tu fwy now?" Lu asked shyly.

"Yes sweetheart. but I think something went wrong," Mauri said.

Lemina started trembling. Grandpa Gwyn caught Ruby's attention. He was leaning over the goo with a quizzical expression. Then, to her horror, he ran a finger through it and brought it to his mouth to taste.

"Grandpa Gwyn! What are you doing!? That stuff didn't work but it's still dangerous!" She yelled.

"I don't think so..." Grandpa Gwyn said. Picking up the bottle. Ruby flew off Jeans shoulder in a panic.

"Ronfar do something befaore he gets sick!" Ruby screamed.

"Really Ruby, it's not dangerous. This is just-"

"OUTRAGEOUS!" Lemina exploded, suddenly making them jump.

"I worked my butt off making that potion!It took me a MONTH to find all the ingredients! And then I spent an entire day AND night adding them all together like the book said! I finally going to baet Ramus! I'm vexed terribly terribly VEXED!"

"YOUNG LADY!" Grandpa Gwyn shouted.

"Y-Yes?" Lemina turned towards him.

"I don't mean to interrupt but this is actually tartar sauce."

Lemina looked like she got hit with thunder spell.

"What!? That-That's impossible!" she yelled.

Ronfar looked more closely at the sauce himself.

"Not only is it not impossible, it's downright true! It looks like you found an ancient recipe for tartar sauce!"

"I did NOT! I made a potion! I just-GIVE ME THAT!" she swiped the bottle from Grandpa Gwyn and looked at it herself.

"I...I don't understand! When I found Borgan trying to steal it I keept it with me the rest of the time!" she almost wailed.

"Lemina, calm down! If yuo keept it with you the entire time maybe you just misplaced it," Jean seggested.

Mauri looked at the stairs. Maybe if we retrace your steps we can find it. Do you remember setting it down anywhere?" she asked.

"N-No Ididn't-WAIT! I showed it to the kids at Tabin's Peak! But the little brats didn't believe me when I told them what it was for! So when I was trying to convince them I...I set it down on the table! Then Ruby went shooting out the door and I grabbed it and chased after her! Oh my goodness! I must have grabbed the wrong bottle! I have to get back there RIGHT NOW!" She zoomed down the stais yelling "Mother! I going back to Tabin's Peak!"

Jean laughed. "Well guys, I think we'd better go after her. If we don't, the dragon kids will tie her up and throw her in there jail!"

Ronfar began walking toward the stairs. "Yeah, and if we don't get her out she'll make that sasquatch we took care of in Zulan look like her pretty cousin."

"Ronfar you shouldn't talk about your friends like that," Mauri chided gently. He looked sheepishly at his wife.

"Sorry, sugar bean!" he said.

Lu grabbed one of her fathers sleeves.

"Mama, Dada when is the town gunna fwy?"

"I doubt it's going to Lu, but hey! We're going to a place where their are lots of kids for you to make friends with! And their leader is a cool guy named Nall!"

"Cool My foot!" Ruby yelled after them. She watched them disappear and felt her ears droop a little. Talking to Nall right now was just going to make her more upset. Grandpa Gwyn said he wanted to look at the library on the way to Vane. She'd stay here with him.

"Uh, Ruby, should I take it a fight with Nall is what made you upset?"

"What makes you say that Jean!?" Ruby suddenly noticed that Grandpa Gwyn and Jean were both staring.

"Well, you don't usually yell at someone just because they happen to say something nice about Nall," Jean responded.

Ruby glared at Tabin's Peak. Nall's just...being more of a jerk than usual..."

"Well, why don't you tell us all about it on our way there?" Grandpa Gwyn asked kindly.

Ruby felt a jolt go through her. Grandpa Gwyn was going to Tabin's Peak!? How was she supposed to avoid Nal-stay away from there!?

"Hey! Wait a minute! Grandpa I thought you wanted to see the library!" she cried.

" I Do. But I also want to see the ruins of the Grindery." A speculative light entered his eyes. "And I want to meet this Nall. See if he's..."

"See if he's what Grandpa? I already told you he's the White Dragon."

Grandpa Gwyn began running his hand through his beard. It's not that little one. It's just...In my young adventuring days I remember meeting a young man named Nall around this area..."

Both Ruby and Jean gawked.

"Gwyn, you've met Nall before?" Jean asked, amazed.

"From how Ruby has described him, I think so. But I won't know for sure until I see him." He started for the door.

"Wait! you have to tell us how you know Nall!" Ruby cried.

"Tell you what, dear, once I find out if he's the same Nall I remember, your old grandpa will tell you the whole story."

"And while we're on our way there you can tell us why your avoiding Nall," Jean added.

"I'm not avoiding him! I just don't want to talk to him right now!"

"Because?" Jean pressed.

"Well..." Ruby began her story and by the time she finished they had entered the Tabin's Peak kitchen.

"Yes, well I can see why that would bother you, especially since you've been working so hard at the carnival. But Ruby, don't you think it's unfair to be mad at Nall for something he doesn't know?"

"I know Jean it's just...What he said kind of hurt, even if he didn't mean it to"

Jean got a sly look on her face. "I think I have the perfect solution to this problem."

"Yeah? What?"

"Prove him wrong!" Jean said.

"What! But Jean! I...I!"

Was Jean crazy!? She couldn't do that! What if he didn't...?

"What are you so scared of? Everyone at the carnival thinks your great! So it's obvious our friends will!

"I'm not worried about them! What if he doesn't...!" She bit her tongue. But she should have known Jean would know who 'he' was.

"Nall will think your beautiful, Ruby." Jean said, her tone becoming gentle.

Ruby wasn't so sure..."Ha! It doesn't matter if he doesn't! Nall wouldn't know beautiful if it smacked him in the head!" Now she just needed to make heself believe that...

"Your still a bad liar Ruby. Even to yourself." Jean sighed. Then, her exppression became mischievous. "He WILL think your beautiful. Especially in the new dress Silky made for you."

Ruby felt her face going red. She hadn't even tried it on yet, and it made her feel embarrassed! And if she didn't try it on soon, Silky would think she didn't like it! Not that she didn't. It was really pretty but...

"Come on, Ruby! Don't you think it's time?" Jean asked, excited.

Ruby looked at Grandpa Gwyn, who had joined Ronfar, Mauri, and Lu by the table, then at Lemina, who was arguing with some of the kids by the stove. Some of the kids were glaring at her and whispering to each other in front of the jail. She looked at the entrance to the hallway that led past the bedroom...the playground...the playroom...then to Nall's room...

"Yeah your right i-it's time..."

"All right! Let's get started then!" Jean happily exclaimed. Ruby started for their friends but Jean stopped her.

"Wait a second! I think I should tell the guys YOU should go tell Nall."

"What!? Why!?" Ruby gasped. Jean became serious all of a sudden.

"Bcause this is something you need to do. For yourself," she said in a tone that was somehow soft and firm at the same time. "It's time you faced this silly insecurity that Nall won't like how you look! And, yes, you do!" Jean said before Ruby could interrupt. "You need to have more confidence in yourself, and facing this fear will help you gain it! Now all you need to do is go find Nall and make him stutter like the love struck fool he is!"

Ruby started giggling. D-do you really think I can?" she asked.

"I know you can!" Jean encouraged. Ruby looked back at the hallway.

"Yeah your right! I-I can do this!"

"That's the spirit!" Jean laughed.

Ruby zoomed into the hallway hearing Jean yell after her "Remember to invite him to the carnival!"

She sped through the corridor until she was in front of Nall's "throne" room. The butterflies in her tummy now felt like rabies-infected bats. What if Nall...? She shook her head. Jean was right! She wasn't ugly! She did wish she had a body like Jean's, strong with distinct curves...But she certainly didn't look like a short-haired freckle-face twelve-year-old boy! She never would have taken her human form again if she had looked like that!

Now she needed to show Nall. She steeled herself and flew in.

"Ummm...Nall? I need to show you something, I-NALL!?"

What was wrong with him!? He was slumped over his throne, face as white as his hair. His skin, which formerly had such a handsome tan, now had a sickly sheen to it. His breathing was coming in shallow gasps.

"Nall , what's wrong!? Ruby screamed. She rushed over and shook his shoulder frantically.

"Come on! Open your eyes! Say something!" She cried, desperately.

A low moan escaped his mouth. Ruby shot out of the room with tears in her eyes. When she came to the turn in the hall she shrieked so loud it hurt her throat.

"RONFAR!"

Her painful cry ended in a sob as two dragon kids came rushing out of the playroom.

"Ruby? What happe-"

"Nall's hurt! G-go get Ronfar" Ruby screamed through her sobs.

"Leader's hurt!? What-"

"GO NOW!"

She shot a fire ball at them this time, and they sprinted off, one to the playground and the other to the kitchen.

She rushed back to Nall and shook his shoulder again.

"Nall, please say something! Anything!" she pled.

"My...Precious...Gem." he murmured softly.

"W-what gem?" she asked, confused.

Nall opend his eyes, and she was overwhelemd with terror. His normally worm, brown eyes were an empty black void. If you took the blue star and all the stars surrounding it out of the midnight sky it would look the same; a dark nothingness that had no shine.

He reached out a hand and touched her cheek.

"My...Ruby..."

His eyes closed as a dark blue light enveloped him and he morphed into his baby dragon form.

"NALL!"

She landed beside him and felt his heart. It was beating unevenly and his breathing was worse! She had to do something! Ronfar was taking to long! At this rate he was going to...NO! She wouldn't let him! Ruby morphed into her human form and cradled him to her. She turned to run for the door just as the others were filing in.

"HEAL HIM! Something's wrong with him HURRY!" She screamed.

Ronfar looked confused, but didn't hesitate. At first the spell helped, but then Nall immediately started getting worse again, So Grandpa Gwyn began to assist. Ruby set him down so they could work on him more easily. Jean stepped around them.

"Ruby what happend?"

"I don't know!" she wailed"I...I don't know! I just-and he was-then he said-and he-and he-!"

"Ruby, slow down! He's going to be okay! We're not going to let him die! Now, we need you to tell us what you saw," Jean said comfortingly.

As Ruby started her story Mauri began casting curing spells along with Ronfar and Grandpa Gwyns healing ones.

"Could someone have put a curse on Nall?" Lemina asked, after Ruby finished her story.

"It sounds like it but why?" Jean pondered.

"Okay guys, we got him stable!" Ronfar called.

Ruby was the first to reach him and took Nall gently in her arms.

"Why isn't he waking up?" she wept.

"I don't know...Red." Ronfar said, unused to seeing her human. "But he probably just needs some rest after all that."

His assurance didn't stop Ruby from crying harder.

"We need to do something about the children. They must be in hysterics by now," Mauri said concerned. "That's true, calming them down won't be easy at this point, and we still need to find out if they saw anything suspicious," Grandpa gwyn added. The others began to plan on how to handle the situation an Mauri and Grandpa Gwyn went to comfort the children.

Ruby sat in Nall's throne cuddling him close to her heart. He had to wake up! He had to! She couldn't...She wasn't sure why but...She just couldn't..._LIVE_ without him anymore...! If he died, it would break her somehow!

Ronfar seemed sure he'd wake up but...What if he didn't...?

"He will be okay, Red."

She looked up to see Ronfar was the only one still with her and Nall.

"Where are...?"

"They went to help with the kids. I stayed to make sure nothing went wrong," Ronfar explained.

"Y-You mean something can go wrong!?" she choked out.

"Whoa, I didn't say that! I'm here just in case! He's going to be okay, Red. We won't let anything happen to him."

"I...I just...He's...!" Ruby burst into tears, sobbing into his soft tiny form.

"Nall! Wake up! P-Please! Nall!

* * *

He...Heard...a voice...a girl...crying...crying out...for him...She sounded...so...heartbroken...so...desperate...He wanted to...help her...

"Please Nall! P-Please wake up! Say something! Please...!" Her voice ended in a broken whisper.

He tried to...But his head hurt...so...so...bad it...was hard...to move...or think...

"Please! It's been three days! You have to wake up! I-I...C-Can't..."

He had...woken up...Now if his head...would just stop hurting...when he tried to move...or think...

"Nall, you can't die! Y-you just can't! I can't live without..." Her voice broke off into sobs.

He had never heard someone sound so...so anguished. It was like her whole world was falling apart. He had to help her, tell her he was...Okay? That wasn't the right word...

He forced his eyes open. Everything was so bright it was painful to look at! It looked like a powerful light was radiating from everything he saw, and golden spots were flying around the room. He blinked several times and after a few moments the spots faded away and everything began to dim.

He was in a bed, held in the arms of the crying girl. When his vision was completely normal he lifted his head a little to get a better look at her.

She looked about sixteen. She was petite and slender but still had curves. She had long pink hair that reached her waist, but not her hips. There was a pointed brown stripe in it that started behind her spiky bangs and reached the ends of her hair, with a yellow bow on top. Her skin looked like cream and roses. And she was dressed in a weird way...The blouse of her dress was as white as his feathers, but had no straps. It looked like the only thing holding it on was the giant yellow sash that went from under her bust to her waist line and was tied behind her in an enormous bow. the skirt that came out from under the sash matched the color of her hair and seemed to flow around her knees What was really weird was her pink sleeves. The weren't attached to the dress. They were tied on under the shoulders with a yellow ribbon tied back in a bow. They reached her wrists and them like the skirt. Her Pink slipper-like shoes were tied on with yellow ribbons too...This girl really liked bows...And nothing she wore was fur lined...It was strange...But there was something else, something about the color scheme that was familiar in a dim way. It felt like he had...and hadn't...seen her before? He tried to remember, but the more he thought about it, the more his head hurt. He closed his eyes waiting for the throbbing to pass.

"Nall...Nall, please!"

She was so heartbroken. He had to help her. And what about Alex and Luna? They must be even more upset.

He opened his eyes again, looking around. Where were they? They should be here...Unless they were in the same condition as him! He started struggling with himself, looking for the strength to move and speak. He had to find out what happened! He had to find Alex and Luna!

He weakly reached out a paw, touching the girl's soft cheek. A sharp pain flared in the back of his head and some how found its was to his mouth.

"Ruby...?" he croaked.

Was that her name? How did he know it? She was familiar...somehow...But he didn't think he knew her. And why did he hate his voice? Wasn't it always high pitched? Her eyes flew open, and he found himself looking into a pair of big, bright, almost luminous green eyes, framed by long lashes.

"Nall! Your awake!" she cried, joyfully. She sat up holding him close.

"I-I was so scared! I thought you weren't going to wake up! I'm so relieved, I-"

"O-okay! Stop yelling, it makes my head hurt m-more!"

"What!? I-sorry! I'll go get Ronfar!"

She set him on a pillow and ran to the doorway.

"Ronfar, he's awake!" she screamed.

Nall stared at her. Who was this...strangely dressed, cute...beautiful girl?

A few seconds later, three people came in the room. One looked like a brown-haired middle-aged man. Something in the back of Nall's mind told him he was younger. Then there was a green-haired girl in a skimpy dress. She was the only one wearing something fur lined, not that it would do her any good...And there was a girl that looked a LOT like Mia except that she was blond. He felt like he should know them too...The brown-haired man cast a heal spell on him, clearing up most of his headache. He sat up. Where was he? Every thing looked so old and worn out.

"We're really glad you woke up, Nall! You had us worried!" the green-haird girl said.

"Yeah this is a mega relief! It's been three days!" the blond added, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, Red hasn't done nothing but cry since you started your nap. I was starting to think she'd fill up the empty canals," the man said.

Ruby elbowed him aside, glaring at him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

Nall stared at her. "I feel better...But what about Al-"

Why were they starting to laugh?

"Well, I thought your voice might be a little high pitched in that form but...Uhh..."

"You sound like a girl!" the man finished for the green-haired girl.

It was Nall's turn to glare.

"Hey! Be nice! He's just been through a lot!" Ruby growled.

"We're not trying to be mean, Ruby! We're just surprised," the blond snickered.

He glared harder. "What's going on!? Where are Alex and Luna!?"

They all looked at him, confused.

"Alex and Luna? Who are they? the blond asked.

Nall stared back in disbelief.

"Alex and Luna! My best friend and his wife! How do you know me and not them!?"

Ruby's face grew pale.

"What are you talking about Nall? We've known you for a few years now and we've never met anyone named Alex or Luna," Said the green-aired girl.

Nall found the strength to fly off the bed.

"What am _I_ talking about!? What are YOU talking about!? I haven't known you for a few years! I never even met any of you! Now where are Alex and Luna!"

His answer was four shocked and horrified faces.

* * *

P.S./AN. Well now that my first real chapter is out I'm going to rest until my brain no longer feels like a lump of fried charchoal...Anyway here are some facts. No. 1: Lunar eternal blue is also a manga. It's only one book long. But at the end of it Ronfar and Mauri had two children. A new born son and a two or three year old daughter named Lu. No. 2: In the game if you talk to one of the dragon kids in the kitchen after you save the kids from the cult he'll say Nall cares about you even if he doesn't show it. And adds that he heard Nall wonder aloud what you guys were up to. No. 3: In the 30 questions with Kai Shigema(The creator of the Lunar games) He says that Gwyn is a beast man and Hiro is adopted. He also says that Gwyn traveled lot in his youth and that's when he met Hiros parents, and that he also probably met Nall in that time.(I learnd this somewhere on LunarNet. Try the site it's great!) Ruby's human form:I DETEST Ruby's concept art and refuse to use it. For those who don't know, the makers of the game thought about giving Ruby a human form like Nall. But decided not to because they didn't want Ruby's crush on Hiro taken seriously. I'm happy they didn't because the concept art they came up with was HIDEOUS. When the concept art started it wasn't to bad. She looked a little to young, but a little pretty with a long braid. But as the concept art progressed it was...It SEEMS that the makers of the game were afraid people would think Hiro could get a crush on her because they...I...Ugh...As I had Ruby herself state in this chapter "a short-haired freckle faced twelve year old boy." It's...Just awful. a total disrespect to her character. I have actually thanked God in my prayers it's only concept art and nothing canon. Anyway Nall looks like his flying cat form. So that's how Ruby should look. Like HER flying cat form. And that's what I made her human form look like...Sorry about the rant...I guess I feel strongly about this...Anyway please read my editor Archangel Samuel's stories "Someone to Hold on to" (NallxRuby) and "Danger in the Dark" (JeanxLeo) Leave a review if you feel you have the time. Thank you for reading.


End file.
